1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessories display box for storing and showing tool accessories and, more particularly, to such an accessories display box that has fastening devices that fixedly secure the cover in the closed status to keep the display items in tact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various accessories display boxes have been disclosed for use to keep and show tool accessories, and have appeared on the market. These accessories display boxes commonly have compartments for accommodating different tool accessories, and positioning means for keeping storage items in place. During exhibition, consumers may open the covers of the displayed accessories display boxes and pick up the storage items for visual inspection. Because the covers of conventional accessories display boxes can easily be opened, the display items may fall out of the accessories display boxes and scattered all over the surroundings. In order to prohibit consumers from opening the covers of accessories display boxes, adhesive tapes may be used to seal the covers. However, adhesive tapes can easily be broken, or detached from the accessories display boxes. Further, for holding a tool handle, an accessories display box must be made having a certain height, i.e., the compartment for tool handle must be deep enough to hold the tool handle firmly in place. However, it is difficult to pick up the tool handle from the deep too handle compartment. If the reduce the depth of the tool handle compartment, the tool handle may fall out of the tool handle compartment easily.